koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Da Ji/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Da Ji. Warriors Orochi *"Goodbye!" *"Enjoy!" *"So exciting!" *"I've seen enough!" *"You can go now!" *"Who wants me?" *"You're simply inferior." *"I just love the feeling of life running through my hands!" *"I've been waiting a long time for someone like you!" *"I've been waiting a lifetime to see something like this!" *"I was right to stick with you!" *"You're not finished yet, are you?" *"Is that all you have? Surely not..." *"This is really starting to get on my nerves..." *"Can you just round them up and eliminate them, please." *"About time! Now get rid of them!" *"Are you sure you want to throw your life away?" *"It was fun while it lasted... Bye!" *"...I thought I was... immortal..." *"This is why I could never leave you!" *"Uh-oh, I think he's angry..." *"Help me my lord, please!" *"Oh, you know you love to do that!" *"Oh, so you do know how to have fun!" *"Wipe this enemy out for me, will you?" *"Go on, admit it. You secretly love destruction, don't you?" *"I thought you were an egghead, but I see you can fight too!" *"If you're so smart, then how come it took you so long?" *"Now this is exciting!" *"Beating you would have been disappointing anyway..." *"I should have never left your side..." *"I'll soon have that porcelain face covered in sweat and tears!" *"You ruin every plan I make..." *"Was it good for you...?" *"It's in your plans to lose here, I hope." *"I never liked you..." *"A life of lies was unfulfilling..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I've just thought of something really fun!" *"Do it!" *"Stay safe!" *"Last chance!" *"Let's make this a little more... enjoyable." *"Himiko! Are you sure you're not overdoing things?!" *"Himiko! Can't you stay still for even a moment?" *"You shouldn't have come for me - it's dangerous out here. But I'm glad you did." *"I bet you think you're untouchable now, don't you?" *"Well, at least your boasting's not entirely unjustified." *"You're saving me? Wonders never cease." *"There's just something about reincarnated dead guys I don't like." *"You really are a pain in the neck, aren't you?" *"Not to you... Of all people..." *"So, what is it you plan to do after you get past me?" *"Don't go getting a big head now..." *"Why do you have to wedge yourself between Lord Orochi and me...?" *"Why Master Benkei, what big muscles you have!" *"Excellent, Master Benkei! You've exceeded even my expectations!" *"We can always count on you, Master Benkei." *"San Zang? You've dragged yourself into this too?" *"Shouldn't you be out chasing that little monkey?" *"You act all high and mighty, but in the end, you're the same as me..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I will bring you all pain and suffering to my heart's content." *"Well, that was fun!" *"I'm looking forward to having some fun out there in this battle!" *"That wasn't very satisfying. I must remember to inflict more pain next time." *"It was so nice to hear such screams of agony!" *"Do you want this? With it, I'm sure you'll enjoy destruction as much as I do." *"Wow, that was great!" *"Oh well." *"That battle the other day sure was fun! I really put a hurting on those enemy soldiers!" *"It's tough not getting to participate in battles... I'm never in a good mood unless I can enjoy hearing people suffering." *"I've participated in many battles recently, so I feel great! Now, what evil deed should I perform next..." *"It just isn't a party without my favorite pan-baked dish... No? How about fresh snapper? No, none of that either?" *"Ooh, I just love it!" *"Lovely work, Himiko! That was beautiful!" *"Isn't destruction fun, Taigong Wang?" *"That was amazing, Kaguya. Your gentle face belies a truly ferocious nature!" *"That was simply masterful, Lord Orochi!" *"Hey, get off me already!" *"Hey, I'm no masochist!" *"That was great!" *"Ooh, you're good." *"I'm sorry..." *"Are you ready for your punishment for being late...?" *"You really want to fight me?" *"I grow tired of this." *"Himiko, I'm glad you're being so active on the battlefield, but..." *"Thank you, Himiko, but I'm fine." *"You're in fine form, boy." *"I never thought I'd need your help." *"Good, Kaguya. Very good." *"Thank you, Kaguya." *"Ooh, Lord Orochi, you are absolutely merciless." *"I've been waiting for you, Lord Orochi. Let us slaughter them all together." *"That was great! I want to hear them scream even more." *"Ooh, you're good. I think you and I are going to have lots of fun together." *"I'm sorry... You couldn't just slaughter them all for me, could you?" *"Are you ready to be punished for being late...?" *"You really want to fight me? I didn't think you were that stupid." *"I grow tired of this. Do let me enjoy myself more next time, won't you?" *"Himiko, I'm glad you're being so active on the battlefield, but... I worry about you." *"Thank you, Himiko, but I'm fine. You just take care of yourself, okay?" *"You're in fine form, boy. I guess you're not all talk after all." *"I never thought I'd see the day when I needed your help, Taigong Wang." *"Good, Kaguya. Very good. Don't ever let any bad people use you for their own means, okay?" *"Thank you, Kaguya. You're such a good girl!" *"Ooh, Lord Orochi, you are absolutely merciless. I just love it." *"I've been waiting for you, Lord Orochi. Together, we shall slaughter them all." *"I just love how cruelly you beat them." *"Ooh... I just can't let go of you." *"I'm sorry to be such a burden. Please, don't leave me." *"You came all this way for me? Ooh, you're so adorable I could die!" *"Just the thought of killing you makes me tremble with excitement!" *"I could get used to losing like this. I wonder what that says about me?" *"Himiko, you're so cute when you go wild like that!" *"I really do appreciate the thought... But I want you to go on living even if I die. Okay?" *"You're doing wonderfully, Taigong Wang. You really are a boy of your word!" *"Do hurry and punish these pests, won't you, Taigong Wang? Don't show off, just get it done." *"That was incredible, Kaguya! You're becoming more like me every day!" *"I knew you'd come for me, Kaguya. Let's be best friends for ever and ever. Okay?" *"Oh, that was so good... This is why I can't stop working for you!" *"I can't die yet. There's so much fun we still have to have together." *"Which do you prefer - to be crushed, or to be torn apart?" *"It'll take more than that to beat me! If you apologize right now, I may let you serve me." *"If you desire death so badly, I will grant you your wish tenfold!" *"Himiko, fear not, I will soon put you out of your misery!" *"Curse you, Himiko! It looks like I'm going to have to bend the rules a bit." *"Forgive me, Himiko. This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you!" *"I've had enough of listening to your incessant comments!" *"You're starting to irritate me! Fight like a man, not like a sneaky weasel!" *"I refuse to return to the Mystic Realm! Being here with Lord Orochi is much more fun!" *"Kaguya, how about you tie yourself up for me, hmm?" *"Kaguya, would you stop moving for a second? I wish to take all of your power for myself." *"Ow! You struggle like a wild beast. I'll have to tie you down with brute force!" *"Lord Orochi, I'll be happy to be the one to put an end to you!" *"Such raw power! Lord Orochi, I'd expect nothing less from you!" *"You are so formidable, it thrills me. Lord Orochi, I will give you my all - take it!" *"You miserable wretch! Why don't you vanish for good?" *"But isn't your paradise just an offering to me?" *"You seem to be forgetting my unparalleled beauty?" *"If I am the victor, I will drag you around with me for all eternity!" *"Troublesome little monkey, go swing on a vine!" *"If you died once, you can do it again!" *"Ah! Himiko, please forgive me!" *"This isn't the Lord Orochi I want." *"Benkei, are you sure about that? I'm not sure you could handle these." *"Uh-oh, looks like the last person I wanted to see has found me..." *"My word, this little doll can actually talk?" *"I should warn you in advance - when this is over, you'll be my own little plaything." Hyper *"This Onmyōdō of yours is surprisingly violent..." *"Incredible, Seimei!" *"You're here to help little old me, Seimei?" *"Remarkable indeed. Show me more." *"You're here to help little old me, Seimei? Very well. Let's punish the enemy together." *"Such wanton destruction... Oh, Seimei, I've come over all a-quiver." *"Oh, you're here, Seimei. I was waiting for you before I started tormenting the enemy." *"I will make you kneel before me, Seimei!" *"All you ever do is play with your shikigami... My guess is that without them, you're powerless." *"Now you will pay... I said I'll make you kneel and kneel you will!" *"Would you say the same thing to that fox on your shoulder?" Ultimate *"Lady Tamamo, you're amazing. You refuse to show the enemy even the slightest hint of mercy." *"Lady Tamamo, you're amazing." *"Perfect timing, Lady Tamamo!" *"I'm speechless, Lady Tamamo. Although, I hope you're not finished toying with the enemy just yet." *"Perfect timing, Lady Tamamo! Do you think you could deal with these enemies for me?" *"I could get used to fighting by your side in battle, Lady Tamamo." *"You came here just in the nick of time... You actually are quite kind at heart, Lady Tamamo." *"Your sheer power is awe-inspiring, Nezha! How does it come from such a tiny body?" *"You look so cute, Nezha." *"Huh? You're here to help me, Nezha?" *"You look so cute, Nezha. Use that to your advantage as you cut down the enemy!" *"Huh? You're here to help me, Nezha? You're a bit rude at times, but I guess you've got your good points as well." *"Simply fascinating, Nezha! It's so exciting to see you punish the enemy like that!" *"Over here, Nezha! I've been waiting here for you so we could fight alongside one another." *"You possess such strength within your nine tails... The power of us foxes is simply amazing!" *"Aren't you something, you foxy thing!" *"You came right when I needed you the most." *"Aren't you something, you foxy thing! Let's shred this battlefield to pieces." *"You came right when I needed you the most. How about driving off these enemies with those tails of yours?" *"I simply love hearing the enemy scream in agony as your tails rip them to pieces!" *"I knew you'd come for me. Let's listen to the enemy beg for mercy." *"Lady Tamamo, are you saying you wish to fight me?" *"Lady Tamamo, are you hiding something from me?" *"You're definitely hiding something. I suppose it's time I found out what it is." *"If you say so... I'm not responsible if you wind up getting hurt." *"Nezha, are you sure you want to face me without your armor?" *"Ow! Will you please stop damaging my lovely skin?" *"Enough! I'm tired of showing you mercy, Nezha!" *"Let's see how you like this!" *"I've had just about enough of you and your attitude!" *"I can match wits with the best of them." *"Hmm... You seem to be quite tricky. At least it won't be boring to fight you." *"I'm sick of those tails of yours! I'll cut them off at the base!" *"We'll see about that. Once you let down your guard, victory will be mine." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'm going to take my time picking you apart!" *"I already told you, I'm not interested in things like that!" *"Hehe! What a lovely sentiment, Dong Zhuo. Kill them all!" *"Hehe, I collected flowers from all sorts of different places. Once I turn these into makeup I'll become even more beautiful." *"Phew, we all had so much fun together! Rivers of wine, platters of meat, a true paradise! That fire performance was great, too!" Category:Quotes